KaiTaeng - I Love You
by blacksogogi21
Summary: Summarynya ada, tenang aja! Pernah lihat di Fb atau FFn? Itu orangnya masih sama, gue. Rating Aman! It's EXOTaeng! KaiTaeng. Read and Review Please!


Title : I Love You.

Cast : - Kim Jong In (EXO) aka Kai.

- Kim Tae Yeon (SNSD) aka Taeyeon.

- Oh Se Hoon (EXO) aka Sehun.

Other Cast : - Oh Sehyun (OC)

- Hwang Miyoung, Kwon Yuri, Kim Hyoyeon (SNSD) aka Taeyeon's best friend.

- Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan (EXO) aka Kai's best friend.

- Choi Sooyoung (SNSD) aka Sooyoung.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, others! Temukan sendiri ya.. ^^

Lenght : 2 Shoots (Chapter 1)

Author : blacksogogi21

Summary : Taeyeon dan Kai adalah sepasang kekasih. Suatu hari, muncul seseorang diantara kehidupan mereka. Kai yang cemburu, membuat sebuah rencana, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan membuat Taeyeon menjadi seperti ini...

Heuh, summary gaje.. ._.

Hurt, EXOTaeng, KaiTaeng, Don't like don't read!

_Silent Readers_, _go away!_

_If there is any typos, i'm so sorry.._

_Read and Review,_ juseyo... ^^

blacksogogi21 presents..

_I Love You Chap. 1_

Author POV

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya di belahan bumi ini. Dapat kita lihat orang-orang sudah mulai memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Mari kita lihat salah satu kamar di sebuah apertement itu. Dan terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan sedang menggeliat nyaman di kasurnya. Dan...

KRIIIING~

Alarmnya berbunyi membuat pemuda itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kai POV

KRIIIING~

HAP! Hah! Aku langsung terduduk kaget mendengar alarmku berbunyi.

"Hah! Euumh!~"

Dan aku terpaksa bangun dari mimpi indahku gara-gara bunyi alarm ini!

Kok aku jadi nyalah-in alarmnya, ya? Hehehehehe! Aku juga tidak tahu!

Mau tahukah kalian tentang mimpi indahku tadi?

Mengapa aku menyebutnya sebuah mimpi indah?

Ya, tadi aku bermimpi bahwa aku sedang berkencan dengan kekasih cantikku, Taeyeon. Aku sangat mencintainya! Lebih dari rasa cintaku pada tokoh Krong di Pororo! Yah, kenapa aku memilih seorang Kim Taeyeon untuk menjadi kekasihku? Karena, dia cantik, pintar, mandiri, bijaksana, rajin... Dan satu alasan pasti, karena dia adalah jodohku! ^^

Hahahaha! Membayangkannya, membuatku merindukannya! Aku-pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanku. Tapi, sebelum itu aku memasukkan 2 lembar roti ke mesin pemanggang rotiku dulu.

_5 menit kemudian~_

Setelah mandi, aku langsung mengambil tasku dan memakan roti panggangku.

Oh, ya! Aku hidup di sebuah apertement pemberian ayahku. Sewaktu kecil, aku tinggal di Kanada. Aku tidak suka berada di sana. Sekarang aku sudah SMA kelas 2 di NSHS Seoul, dan aku sudah bisa mandiri dan aku memilih tinggal di Korea sendirian dan bertempat tinggal di apertement ini. Sebuah apertement sederhana dan simpel.

PIK PIK PIK PIK~ CKLEK~

BLAM ~

Setelah memasukkan _password_ pintu kamar apertementku ini, aku menutupnya. Aku-pun berjalan menuju lift untuk turun, mengambil sepedaku dan berangkat ke sekolahku. Tiba-tiba..

"Kai!" teriak seorang gadis yang sudah kukenali dan aku sangat membencinya! Aku langsung mempercepat langkahku.

"Kai! Tunggulah!" teriaknya.

HUH! Bagaimana aku tidak membencinya, kalau tingkahnya begini terus! Selalu mengikutiku, seperti hantu! Dia adalah Oh Sehyun. Entah dia berasal dari mana, mungkin dari negara antah berantah!

Dan aku langsung berlari.

HUP~

Aku langsung melompat masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet-mencet tombol agar lift ini segera tertutup dan turun.

GREEP~

Pintu lift tertutup dan aku merasa sangat lega. Ya, seperti ini lah aku setiap pagi hari. Di buat serangan jantung oleh Oh Sehyun yang gila itu!

Lift-pun turun langsung menuju ke tempat parkir-an.

_Di Tempat Parkir Apertement Byeol~_

Setelah membuka kunci sepedaku, aku bersiap untuk mengayuhnya. Kututup kembali pintu tempat parkir apetementku itu dan mulai mengendarai motorku untuk keluar dari sini.

"Kai!" Aduh! Si Sehyun lagi! Aku-pun langsung mengayuh sepedaku secepat mungkin.

Setelah jarak antara aku dan sepedaku agak jauh dari apertement, aku menolehkan kepalaku. Ah! Untung saja, Sehyun tidak mengikutiku, karena sekolah Sehyun berbeda denganku. Aku-pun mulai mengayuh sepedaku lagi dengan santai namun cepat.

_Di Sekolah~_

Setelah sampai di sekolah, aku langsung memarkirkan sepedaku. Dapat kulihat, Taeyeon sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Langsung saja aku berlari menjemputnya.

GREP!~

Kedua tanganku menutup kedua mata indahnya.

"Hah! Siapa ini?" tanyanya dengan kaget.

"Siapa coba?" tanyaku.

"Ehm, sebetar! Kayaknya... Kamu Kai, kan? Iya, kan?" tebaknya dengan cepat. Sepertinya dia mengenaliku melewati suaraku ini.

"Kalau iya, emang kenapa?" tanyaku menggodanya sambil mempererat peganganku.

"Ah! Kim Jongin! Cepat lepaskan!" pintanya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, gimana? Kenapa kamu minta segera dilepasin? Pasti kamu sudah sangat merindukanku, yaa?" godaku panjang lebar.

"Aiish! Apaan, sih! Cepat lepaskan! Kalau tidak, kita putus!" ancamnya. Sebentar.. PUTUS?! TIDAAK! Langsung saja kulepaskan peganganku.

"Taeyeonku sayang, jangan putusin aku, ya? Jangan, ya? Jangaan? Tolong.. Taeyeon, jangan putusin aku, ya?" pintaku. Ya, aku sangat mencintai Taeyeonku ini. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup kalau tanpa Taeyeon?

"Heh, Kai! Biasa aja kali! Ehm.. Putusin tidak, ya? Jangan, ah!" ucapnya.

"Y-yang bener? Tidak jadi diputusin? Ma-" ucaapanku terputus.

"Tapi ada satu syarat!" ujarnya.

"Syaratnya apa?" tanyaku. Apapun syaratnya akan kukerjakan, asal jangan putuskan aku dan Taeyeon!

"Kamu harus menari plus menyanyi No No No-nya A-pink dengan gerakan se-seksi dan se-imut mungkin! Cepat! Mau tidak? Tidak mau, ya udah! Kita putus!" ucapnya cepat.

"E-eh! Iya aku mau! _Seulpeun hajima! No No No!~_" jawabku cepat dan langsung menari, plus menyanyi. Kugerakan badanku sesuai lagu dan permintaan Taeyeon, seksi dan imut. Aduuh! Ini bukan gayaku!

"Heumph.. heumph.." dapat kudengar Taeyeon menahan tawanya. Huh! Untung dia pacarku, kalau tidak, pasti dia sudah kubuat menangis!

Aku melanjutkan bagianku sampai akhir. Dan pas disaat aku menyelesaikannya...

"Huahahahahahahahahahaha!" ledakan tawa menyambutku. Bukan hanya Taeyeon yang menertawaiku, tetapi semua orang yang ikut melihatku juga tertawa. Sebagian orang juga melirikku dengan tatapan sinis seolah-olah mengatakan "Orang Gila!". Kulihat Taeyeon sudah sampai menangis! Aaaaahhh! Mau ditaruh mana wajahkuuuu?

"Sudah! Diam! Pergi! Per-Gi!" teriakku.

Sepertinya mereka tidak mendengarku. Oke, aku yang akan menghindar.

Kugendeng tangan Taeyeon menjauh menuju kelasnya. Seperti biasa, aku akan mengantarkannya ke kelas, sampai dia duduk dengan manis, lalu aku akan menuju ke kelasku sendiri.

"Hahahaha! Ma-ma-kasih, ya, atas tarianmu tadi! Kamu hebat banget, loh! Kamu imut banget! Goyangan pinggulmu tadi sangat seksi! Apalagi dengan wajahmu yang seksi itu sangat mendukung! Hahaha!" ucap Taeyeon sambil tertawa dan mengelus pipiku.

Huh! Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi aku tetap senang. Aku terpejam menikmati halus dan hangatnya tangan Taeyeon di pipiku. Aku senang bisa melihat wajah bahagianya.

Aku sadar. Bahwa aku terlalu menikmati dan Taeyeon yang sekarang sudah jatuh memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Sudah sana masuk!" perintahku.

"Iya! Sampai jumpa nanti, ya, kekasihku yang hitam namun imut dan seksiii! Hahahahaha!" jawab Taeyeon.

"Hhm.." jawabku.

Kulihat Taeyeon sudah duduk di bangkunya dan mulai berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Aku-pun meninggalkan Taeyeon dan berjalan menuju ke kelasku sendiri.

Setelah sampai di kelasku...

"Woi, Kai!" teriak Chanyeol, sahabatku.

Saat aku akan membalas sapaannya, tiba-tiba...

DUK!

Kakiku tersandung sebuah kaki meja.

CRIING~

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan tidak enak dihatiku. Jangan-jangan...

Ada yang terjadi dengan Taeyeon?!

Langsung saja aku berlari menuju kelas Taeyeon.

"Hei, Kai! Kau kenapa?!" dapat kudengar samar-samar teriakan Chanyeol. Tapi, aku tak menggubrisnya. Tujuan utamaku sekarang adalah Taeyeon.

'_Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Taeyeon! Tolong, ya Tuhan! Tolong!'_ batinku.

Aku sampai di kelas Taeyeon.

"Huh.. huh.." sebentar, aku mau mengisi oksigenku dulu. Jarak antara kelasku dengan Taeyeon sangat jauh. Aku pojok lantai 2 dan kelas Taeyeon di pojok lantai 3. Sekolah kami sangat elit dan terkenal. Banyak siswa-siswi yang pintar dan kaya didalamnya. Satu angkatan kelas di bagi menjadi 10 ruang kelas. Dan ruangan itu sangat luas, bisa dibayangkan betapa luasnya sekolahku ini, bukan?

Langsung kulihat Taeyeon. Taeyeon baik-baik saja. Dia sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba mereka semua menatapku dan berbisik-bisik. Setelah itu, Taeyeon menemuiku.

"Kenapa, Kai? Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Hhm.. Tidak, sih.. Tapi.." ucapku menggantung.

"Tapi? Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil memegang telapak tanganku.

"Tapi tadi tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat firasat buruk..." ucapku pelan.

"Ooh.. Ternyata hanya begitu.. Kira-in kenapa! Ya sudah, itu belum pasti firasat buruk. Lupakan saja! Sudah sana cepat masuk ke kelasmu! Keburu nanti gurunya masuk!" perintah Taeyeon.

"T-tapi kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyaku sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Iya... Aku baik-baik saja, Kai Jelek! Sudah sana masuk!" usir Taeyeon. Datang jauh-jauh, eh, malah diusir!

"Aku jelek? Lalu kenapa kamu mau jadi pacar seorang Kai yang jelek ini?" ucapku menggodanya.

"Aiiish! Karena, aku mencintaimu! Sudah sana cepat pergiiii!" ujarnya cepat.

"Hahahahahaha! Iya, aku juga mencintaimu! Aku pergi dulu, ya? Daaa~" pamitku.

"Pergi! Pergi! Lariii! Cepat lariiii!" dapat kudengar dia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas menyuruhku untuk berlari secepat mungkin.

Semoga firasat buruk itu hanya firasatku saja.

Kai POV selesai

Taeyeon POV

Setelah Kai menghilang dari pandanganku, aku-pun masuk ke kelas kembali.

Kai, Kai! Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Aku takut suatu hari nanti akan kehilangan dia. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya ataupun dia yang meninggalkanku. Aku sangat mencintanya. Semoga cintaku dan Kai dapat abadi selamanya.

"WOY!"

Aku langsung kaget dan terjungkal. Sungguh! Siapa, sih!

Kuangkat kepalaku keatas dan kutemukan seorang Hwang Miyoung, alias Tiffany yang sedang tersenyum lima jari.

Huh! Ternyata Tiffany! Awas, ya! Untung dia sahabatku, jika tidak, kuyakin dia akan pulang dengan wajah biru. Jangan remehkan aku, loh! Begini-gini, badanku cukup kuat untuk membuat orang babak belur. Meskipun, suatu hari nanti semua kekuatanku akan menghilang.

"Ngelamun terus! Mikirin siapa, sih? Kai, ya?" goda Tiffany. Apa-apaan, nih!

"Ya! Kau ini! Bukannya membantu bangunin aku malah menggoda!" jawabku dengan marah. Kakiku sedikit sakit, akibat insiden terjungkal kaget barusan.

"Iya, iya! Eh, lanjut ngomongnya, yuk? Udah ditungguin yang lain, tuh! Keburu gurunya datang!" tawar Tiffany sambil membantuku untuk bangun.

"Ya udah, yuk!" jawabku.

Kami-pun bercerita-cerita lagi. Banyak yang kami bahas saat ini. Mungkin hari ini gurunya terlambat, buktinya sampai sekarang kelas belum dimulai.

"Hei! Tahu, tidak? Katanya akan ada siswa baru di sekolah ini! Dan dia akan masuk di kelas kita!" cerita Yuri.

Hhm.. Siswa baru, teman baru, sepertinya menarik!

"Siapa? Siapa?" aku-pun langsung bertanya pada Yuri.

"Hhm.. Aku tidak tahu! Aku, sih, dengar itu dari anak kelas sebelah, tapi katanya itu sudah dikonfirmasi oleh pihak sekolah!" jelas Yuri.

"Wah! Bagus, dong?! Kalau misalnya perempuan, semoga dia cantik, fashionista, dan penggemar pink!" ucap Tiffany.

"Huuu! Pink, Pink! Itu, sih, hanya maumu!" ucapku sambil sedikit menoyor kepalanya.

"Apaan, sih?! Hehehehehe!" ucapnya cengengesan.

"Kalau dia laki-laki, semoga dia tampan, tinggi, putih, pintar, lalu dia menjadi pacarkuu.. Tidak seperti Si Telinga lebar itu!" harap Hyoyeon. Tapi, pasti dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Kai.

"Huh! Bodoh! Kamu itu cocok tahu bersama Chanyeol!" ujar kami ber-tiga bersamaan tepat di atas kepala Hyoyeon.

CKLEK~

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Ibu guru BoA. Bu BoA adalah guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran Biologi di kelas kami. Dan dia... Sebentar, sepertinya Bu BoA membawa seorang laki-laki. Apakah laki-laki itu yang akan menjadi teman baru kita, ya?

"Ya, selamat pagi!" ucap Bu BoA.

"Pagi, Bu!" ucap kami sekelas.

"Oke. Kalian pasti sudah mendengar rumor bahwa akan ada siswa baru di sekolah ini yang akan berada di kelas kalian, bukan?" Bu BoA.

"Iya, Bu!" jawab kami.

"Oke. Sekarang, Ibu akan menunjukkan siapa anak itu kepada kalian. Ehm, kau siswa baru, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Dosen BoA terhadap seseorang di luar kelas.

Semua siswi di kelasku-pun mulai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. Aku sendiri? Ya jelas aku hanya diam. Aku-kan duduk sendiri.

Anak itu-pun masuk.

Dan benar dugaanku! Laki-laki tadi adalah seorang siswa yang akan menjadi teman se-kelas kita. Tiba-tiba...

PUK!~

Ada sebuah remasan kertas yang sukses mengenai kepalaku. Kutengok ke belakang, untuk melihat siapa yang melempariku tadi. Ternyata...

Tiffany.

Tiffany mengisyaratkan aku untuk membuka dan membaca remasan kertas tadi. Dan akhirnya kubuka dan kubaca.

"_Taeyeon! Kau lihat anak laki-laki itu? Ah, dia sangat tampan!_

_Untung saja aku belum punya pacar! Beberapa hari ini, rencananya, aku akan menembaknya!_

_Kuyakin dia pasti akan duduk bersamamu, maka dari itu..._

_Bantu dekatkan aku dengannya, ya?_

_Kuyakin usahamu pasti berhasil! Kalau perlu, jodohkan aku dengannya!_

_Kkkkkkkk! Terima Kasih! ^^ Ppyong!~"_

Yah, kurang lebih isinya begitu.

Aku-pun menengok kebelakang lagi dan memberi 2 jempol kepadanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku bisa. Dan kau tahu apa reaksinya? Dia langsung ber-yes-yes! sendiri.

"Hwang Miyoung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Dosen BoA.

"E-eh, a-anu, Bu, euhm, tidak jadi!" jawab Tiffany dengan gugup.

Hahahahahaha! Kena kau, Tiffany!

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" tiba-tiba siswa baru itu menyapa kita. Dengan gayanya yang...

Dingin.

"Pagi!" jawab kami.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehoon. Biasa dipanggil Sehun(Sehoon). Aku pindahan dari China. Terima kasih. Senang bertemu kalian" ucapnya dengan gaya khasnya, yaitu dingin. Oh! Dan satu lagi... Datar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga!" jawab kami.

"Oh Sehun, kau duduk bersama... Euhm... Kim Taeyeon! Kim Taeyeon, angkat tanganmu!" perintah Bu BoA.

Langsung saja kuangkat tanganku dan tersenyum kepada... Euhm, Se.. Se.. Sehun!

"Oke, Sehun, kau sudah lihat dimana tempat dudukmu, kan? Silahkan duduk! Dan kau, Taeyeon! Saat istirahat nanti, kau harus mengenalkan sudut-sudut sekolah ini pada Sehun!" ucap Bu BoA.

"Baik, Bu!" jawabku.

"Oke, terima kasih sebelumnya atas perhatianmu!" ucap Bu BoA padaku.

Dengan itu, Sehun mulai berjalan menuju bangkuku, lebih tepatnya bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahku.

"Oke, semuanya! Buka buku paket Biologi kalian pada halaman 143!" perintah Bu BoA. Aku, sih, sudah membukanya dari tadi.

Sehun sudah duduk disampingku, saatnya berkenalan!

"Hai, Sehun! Perkenalkan namaku Kim Taeyeon. Kamu bisa memanggilku Taeyeon!" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Ya" jawabnya. Singkat, padat, dan jelas! Jangan lupa, ditambah dingin dan datar! Ya Tuhan! Makhluk macam apa ini?! Wajahnya sama sekali tidak megeluarkan ekspresi, alias datar! Dan tanganku? Dia tidak menjabatnya!

"Oh, ya sudah! Senang bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu!" ucapku sambil menarik kembali tanganku.

Dan diabaikan. Kami-pun mulai membahas pelajaran Biologi bersama Bu BoA.

Sebelumnya, aku mengetik pesan untuk Kai untuk di bacanya.

"_Kai, maaf sebelumnya aku mengirim pesan di saat jam pelajaran._

_Kai, maaf, nanti aku tidak bisa istiraha bersamamu._

_Aku ditunjuk Bu BoA untuk mengenalkan sekolah ini pada seorang siswa baru._

_Siapa dia?! Nanti akan kuceritakan!_

_Terimakasih! Daa!~ Aku mencintaimu! ^^" _

BLUSH!~

Pipiku merona disaat aku mengetik kata-kata 'Aku mencintaimu'. Walaupun hanya tulisan, aku sangat merona. Mengingat perjuangan Kai untuk mendapatkanku, mengingatkanku akan besarnya rasa cinta Kai padaku. Begitupun sebaliknya, aku sangat mencintai Kai.

Taeyeon POV selesai

_Waktu dipercepat~_

Kai POV

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Langsung saja, aku keluar dan berlari menuju kelas Taeyeon.

Sesampainya disana...

'_Loh, mana Taeyeon? Kok, Taeyeon tidak ada? Biasanya-kan dia menungguku sampai menjemputnya? Atau Taeyeon...' _muncul-lah banyak pertanyaan tentang Taeyeon di otakku.

Kulihat Tiffany yang sedang bersiap-siap menuju ke kantin bersama Yuri dan Hyoyeon. Langsung saja kutanya mereka tentang dimana Taeyeon,

"Tiff, dimana Taeyeon?" tanyaku pada Tiffany.

"Loh? Yul, katanya Taeyeon tadi mengirim pesan pada Kai, kok, malah sekarang Kai tidak tahu, sih?" tanya Tiffany pada Yuri.

"Iya, memang benar, kok! Aku yang melihatnya sendiri. Taeyeon mengirim pesan padamu di saat awal-awal akan di mulainya jam pelajaran." jelas Yuri.

"Coba kamu cek ponselmu! Bisa saja ponselmu mati, sehingga pesan dari Taeyeon tidak masuk." usul Hyoyeon.

Langsung saja kuambil ponselku yang berada di saku. Benar, ponselku mati.

"Hyo, kau pasti calon peramal, kan? Impianmu akan segera terwujud, Hyo!" celetukku pada Hyoyeon.

"Hah? Maksudmu, ucapan Hyoyeon barusan betul?" tanya Yuri bingung.

"Iya! Dugaan Hyoyeon sangat tepat pada sasaran. Lihat! Ponselku memang mati." jelasku.

"Eh, iya, benar! Wah, Hyo! Kau memang calon peramal yang handal, ya?!" ucap Tiffany dan Yuri hampir bersamaan.

"Ah! Kalian bisa saja, deh!" ucap Hyoyeon malu-malu.

Hahahaha! Akhirnya kami tertawa bersama, melihat wajah malu Hyoyeon yang sangat lucu. Tetapi, dimana Taeyeon?

"Hei! Tapi kalian pastinya tahu dimana Taeyeon sekarang, kan? Yul, kamu yang melihat isi pesan Taeyeon, kamu pastinya tahu dimana keberadaan Taeyeon, kan?" tanyaku dan menunjuk Yuri yang mengetahui pesan Taeyeon.

"Ehm, kalau tidak salah, sih... Eh, iya! Aku inget! Tadi di pesannya, Taeyeon bilang bahwa hari ini dia tidak bisa istirahat denganmu, Taeyeon sedang mengenalkan sudut-sudut sekolah ini pada seorang siswa baru!" jelas Yuri.

Memangnya ada siswa baru, ya? Siapa? Pindahan dari mana? Kok, aku tidak tahu? Atau memang aku-nya saja yang ketinggalan informasi?

"Emangnya, siapa siswa baru itu?" tanyaku pada Yuri.

"Rahasia! Di pesan itu, Taeyeon bilang bahwa dia akan memberitahumu nanti!" ucap Yuri.

"Ooh.. Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu, ya?" pamitku pada mereka.

"Ya!" jawab TiffYulHyo serempak.

_Diluar Kelas~_

Sekarang aku sudah berada di luar kelas. Niatnya, sih, mau mencari dan ekedar meng-cek keadaan Taeyeon. Tapi, aku bingung harus mulai dari ruangan apa, lantai apa? Sudah kubilang, kan, bahwa sekolahku ini sangat luas dan besar!

"Kai!" tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakki aku dari belakang, langsung saja kutengokkan kepalaku. Dan ternyata itu Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pada mereka, setelah mereka sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat bersama Taeyeonmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Euhm, sebenarnya, sekarang itu aku sedang mencari Taeyeon. Kata Yuri, Taeyeon sedang memperkenalkan sudut-sudut sekolah ini pada siswa baru. Nah, aku sedang mencari dan sekedar meng-cek keberadaan Taeyeon." jelasku panjang lebar sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ooh... Tadi, sih, waktu aku sama Chanyeol mengantarkan buku ke ruang guru, aku melihat Taeyeon bersama seorang laki-laki berada di depan ruang administrasi!" ucap Kris.

"Berarti mereka sekarang ada di lantai 1?" tebakku.

"Iya.." jawab Chanyeol dan Kris bersamaan.

"Terima kasih!" dengan perktaan itu aku langsung kabur meninggalkan mereka dan berlari menuju lantai 1.

"Hei! Hei!" dapat kudengar teriakan Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak peduli.

Sekarang, aku sedang menuruni tangga dari lantai 3 menuju lantai 1. Ingat! Disekolah ini tidak ada yang namanya 'Lift', jadi semua warga sekolah harus menaiki dan menuruni tangga untuk mencapai tujuannya. Dan bisa dibayangkan bukan betapa capeknya yang berada di lantai 5? Untung saja, aku hanya di lantai 2! Tapi, Taeyeon... Aku sedih, melihat wajah capeknya saat menaiki atau menuruni tangga.

Entah kenapa, dia sangat rapuh...

Dan.. Nah! Itu Taeyeon!

Langsung saja kuikuti Taeyeon yang sekarang berada di ruang lab. Bahasa. Yah, dia bersama seorang siswa yang bisa di golongkan tampan. Resiko memiliki kekasih pintar! Jujur saja, aku cemburu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Jarakku dengan Taeyeon sekarang sangat jauh. Tapi, walaupun jauh, aku masih bisa melihatnya.

Sekarang, mereka mulai berjalan kembali menuju ruang yang berada di sebelahnya. Dan aku? Aku masih setia mengintip mereka dari balik tembok ini.

Mereka mulai berjalan, dan aku mulai akan mengikuti mereka lagi...

TAP! Ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundakku. Dan ternyata itu Chanyeol dan Kris lagi... Oh, ya! Kuperkenalkan Chanyeol dan Kris!

Chanyeol dan Kris adalah kedua sahabatku. Kami sudah bersama sejak waktu kami SMP. Chanyeol belum punya pacar, tapi sedang pendekatan dengan Hyoyeon. Sedangkan Kris sudah punya pacar, yaitu Yuri.

"Hei, Kai! Kenapa kamu pakai mengintip-intip segala?" tanya Chanyeol. Euh, Chanyeol! Seperti dia tidak tahu maksudku saja!

"Ssst, diam, Chanyeol! Aku seperti ini, supaya Taeyeon tidak tahu bahwa aku ada disini! Kau pasti sudah pernah kuceritakan bahwa Taeyeon tidak suka di ganggu saat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu!" bisikku

"Hei, apa kamu tidak lapar? Ayo, kita ke kantin, sebelum waktu istirahatnya habis!" ajak Kris.

Iya juga, sih! Perutku ini sudah sangat lapar.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" aku-pun menerima ajakan mereka. Taeyeon, jaga dirimu, ya?!

Kai POV selesai

Sehun POV

Sekarang aku berada di depan ruang lab. Musik bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang bernama Taeyeon.

Jujur saja, sepertinya, aku menyukainya. Dia pintar, cantik, tegas, dan kuat. Aku sebenarnya sudah capek diajak berkeliling dari lantai 3 sampai lantai 1!

Ugh, capeknya! Dan dari tadi kita memakai tangga bukan lift! Herannya, Taeyeon masih saja kuat. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

Itu yang membuatku menyukainya. Aku ingin menyatakan rasa sukaku ini padanya, kapan ya?

Ah, mungkin kapan-kapan! Tetapi, aku masih bisa menyembunyikan rasa deg-deg-an saat bersamanya dengan wajah datarku.

"Ini ruang lab. Musik. Ini akan menjadi ruang terakhir yang kujelaskan padamu hari ini. Di dalamnya ada berbagai macam alat musik yang lengkap. Apabila kamu ingin bermain di dalamnya, silahkan masuk saja! Ruangan ini biasa kita gunakan sebagai tempat latihan apabila ada pertunjukkan seni atau apa saja yang berkaitan dengan musik. Penjaga ruangan ini ada Pak Donghae. Mengerti, Sehun?" jelas Taeyeon sangat panjang dan sangat lebar.

"Ya, aku paham..." jawabku.

"Oke, penjelasan tentang sekolah hari ini sele-" ucap Taeyeon tapi kuputus.

"Kok, selesai? Kan, masih ada lantai 4 dan 5?" tanyaku.

"Itu dilanjut besok. Maaf, ya, Sehun. Aku harus pergi dulu! Besok aku janji akan melanjutkan yang tadi! Sampai jumpa!" pamit Taeyeon. Dan dengan itu dia langsung berjalan meninggalkanku menuju arah... Sepertinya toilet.

Ah! Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berlama-lamaan bersama Taeyeon, tapi tidak apa-apa, deh! Besok, kan, masih bersama Taeyeon lagi!

Aku-pun mulai berjalan menuju ke kelas kembali.

Sehun POV selesai

Taeyeon POV

Kulihat toilet sepertinya kosong. Langsung saja aku masuk kesitu.

HOEK! HOEK!

TBC~

Author Notes : ...

Ini apa ya? ._.

Woahahahahahaaaa! Ini Ff pertama gue buat lomba tapi gagal.. Oce! Ini ff pertama gue, so jan bingung kalo ini aneh.. .-.

Oke... Ehem! Annyeonghaseyo, gue blacksogogi21! Nama itu sama kayak twitter gue, so follow aja, kalo mau follback, just mention! #promosi

Pernah baca ff ini? Oke... Ini ff udah pernah gue publish di FB gue ama akun FFn lama gue, bedanye, kalo yang di FB ame FFn itu, gue bikin ini Oneshoot, tapi di sini, gue bikin 2 shoot.

Oke, cuma begidang, gue kagak mau banyak bacot. So, please write your comment.. Karena, komen-komen dari kalian yang akan memperbaiki tulisan gue... Dan pliis, don't be a sider.. Hanbeonman, Kamshamnidaa... ~blacksogoi21


End file.
